Ninja Curse: The Witch and The Akatsuki
by AkatsukiCrush
Summary: The Akatsuki fall into the hands of a powerful witch, let's see if she can help them break the curse to get them back home.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Anastasia Wicca. I'm a fifth generation witch, believe it or not I'm one of the most powerful because of the generation. I'm an only child. Now. I had an older brother (Duke) and a younger brother (Nai) and two younger sisters (Laila and Crystal) but things happen and I don't want to get into detail. But they're dead. I'm the only one left alive to carry out my generations power. The Wicca clan is extremely powerful, more so than any other clans because we were one of the original three clans to create magic and spirits, basically we helped create magic itself, we are the essences of magic and the spirit of everything. The only thing I have to worry about it passing off as a normal human in their world. I currently live in New York, USA. I've been here most of my training but I found it to be my favorite home other than Japan and [isle of nyx] off the coast of England. I just turned 18 and surviving the last year of mortal high school but i am excited because it is summer vacation for humans from school! :) So happy for that. Let's see what kind of Mischief I can get into.

* * *

"I feel so free~" Anastasia said stretching, she was laying on her bed, she looked around and saw how empty her room really was, she had things but other than that it just felt empty.. It has for a long time. Her mother had killed her real father when she was 8 and once her siblings had died, her mother took her own life leaving her all alone. Anastasia sighed remembering all the memories, the smiles and all the pain that soon followed. She sighed and got up to change.

"Maybe I should get roommates?" She asked herself. She grabbed a pair of grey skinny jeans and a light blue tank top, she grabbed her matching blue-grey converse along with a light grey zip up hoodie that held her curves nicely. She let her chocolate brown hair down, they were in nice long curls, surprisingly they were curled to perfection without the help of products, something she got from her mother. She looked in the mirror and noticed her grey-blue eyes, she loved her eyes because of the way they shimmer but her mother hated it, too much like her father. She got use to hiding them that she sometimes forgets those are her real eyes. She took a deep breathe and reopen her eyes to matching light brown eyes. She looked like her mother's daughter. She grabbed her keys, her wallet and her necklace in a shape of a Crescent Moon. Believe it or not the necklace marks what clan witches are from, some wear it but not always. Anastasia walked out of her condo and walked down the stairs and jumped at the last three, she opened the door and looked out at her home. She wasn't in the riches but also not the most dangerous. She rather be in between so she doesn't lose focus, plus she likes the adversity.

"Hey Ana!" A local boy called

"Hey Mike! How's your mom?" She asked

"She's great! That elixir you made helped her! You should be a nurse!" Mike said smiling

"Thanks! Make sure she rest, she should be fine in a couple more days." Ana said, Mike waved his goodbye and ran off.

_"Some mortals are decent beings but the rest are out for blood, stick to your own kind. Just don't get attached little one._" She could almost hear her professor say in her head.

"One day." Ana sighed putting her hood up, she went ahead and headed towards a dark damped broke building.

* * *

"What the fuck!" Hidan yelled wiping off the glitter or sparkle that some random bitch sprayed on him, everyone else seem surprise that they didn't see that coming.

"How dare you! Such rudeness from all of you! Even evil should have at least one small light. I'll change that! From mice to men and dogs to wolves! I give you the gift of becoming my vanishing fools! Ashes to ashes, light to light, I banish you all from this faraway sight. Only when you risk your life and give away all of your selfishness for one person will you be able to return!" The old woman yelled out, the Akatsuki felt ill, they looked around trying to attack but couldn't find the strength to move, they were frozen and they seem to shrink and shrink.

"Beware my little kitties. The world is a dangerous place for tiny things such as you all. Have fun. Muahahahaha!" The old woman yelled before a light flashed and everything was black.

* * *

"I'm so sick of these Wizards! Ugh!" Anastasia yelled on her phone

"Sweetie it'll be okay. You know they just want what they can't have so they want to bring you to their level." Her mentor said, Jade said.

"But still it's just-" She stopped mid-sentence before she felt like someone was watching her.

"I gotta go. Talk to you later." She said hanging up, Anastasia felt the feeling become stronger, she walked towards her home and walked up the stairs, she was taking out her keys but stopped to look behind her but then turned around and froze dead in her tracks when she saw a package. Right next to her which wasn't there.

"If this is another prank I'm gonna stab Silva." She muttered, she picked up the box and felt thrown off by the weight, she sighed annoyed and orbed in her living room. She put her things down and took her keys and opened the box. She nearly awed but she didn't know if she should trust the gift. 10 little kittens were in the box. But she noticed that they were all black cats with different things about them. She watched them hiss at her and she just smiled.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Any of you." She spoke softly, they all looked at her was wary glances, she smiled and put her hand out to them so she could earn trust, a little kitten jumped on her hand. She chuckled and brought the little one to her face.

"You're so adorable." She whispered, she scratched the kitty behind the ear and it seem to melt in her hand, she laughed at the cat. She noticed that the cat's face was the only thing keeping them apart, they were all black but one thing stood out whether it was a strange coloring or their eyes. This one happen to have an orange face and a black body. She felt the kitten lick her check and she giggled. She kissed the kitten on the head and put him down. She looked at all of them. One had grey eyes with circles surround it's pupils, the other had a white mark near it's ear, it almost looked like a flower, the next had crimson red eyes, the next one's face was blue and seem to have a little more of a fang while the other one had almost pink eyes with the top of it's hair silver, the one next to it had a dark brown face with what looked like stitches surrounding it's mouth. One had a patch of blonde hair covering it's eye, the one next to it had it's face red and it had soft brown red eyes that just looked bored, the next one is what shocked her more, half it's face was white, like exactly to the middle.

"What odd little kittens you are." She muttered, she went to to pick them all out of the box, she smiled once they all stood around, the little one with the orange on his face pawed at her shoes, she smiled and picked him up.

"I bet your all hungry." She said, one hissed while another meowed

"I'll take that as a yes." she giggled


	2. Chapter 2

Anastasia woke up with kittens all around her, she smiled and picked up the one with the red face.

"Hello handsome." She said and she petted him, he seem to stiff at the connections, so she put him on her bed and patted his head

"Now what to do?" Ana said looking around, she shrugged and turned on some TV, she smiled when she saw it a episode of Naruto.

"Nice. It's the one where Itachi and Kisame try to take Naruto." Ana said, all the kittens perked up and ran towards the TV, Ana smiled, she figured they never seen a TV before.

* * *

"Pain, what is this?" Konan asked

"How are we there? We're right here!" Kisame hissed

"How odd she knew who we were." Itachi said, everyone froze and looked at the girl, she was watching TV.

"Tobi. Go and investigate. She favors you more." Pain commanded

"Tobi is a good boy!" He yelled running towards the girl, he tried to jump onto the bed but only got half way and couldn't pull himself up, everyone sweatdropped at his action.

"I just don't get how he got in, un." Deidara stated.

"Got you little one." The girl said, they watched her pick him up very carefully, she smiled once Tobi started to purr and rub himself against her cheek.

"Your such a good little boy. So sweet." She said, everyone just sweat drop more.

"Meow!" Tobi mewed, Ana blushed and hugged him

"So cute!" She laughed, she looked at the other kittens staring at her like 'what-the-fuck-bitch'? She laughed

"I don't get many visitor alright?" She said, "My name is Anastasia. That's about the most information I'll give you on myself." She smirked, she got out of bed and walked over to the door with the baby cat still in her hands, she turned and looked down.

"You coming?" She asked, the cats got up and followed her, she walked out her room towards the kitchen, she put the baby kitten on the counter and looked through her fridge, she noticed she only had a carton of milk and some fruit, she sweat drop and sighed.

"Wow. I need actual food... Where did I get milk?" Ana said as she picked it out and looked at the expiration date, WAY past due. She threw it out. She took out 10 tiny bowls and laid them out for the cats. The cats just stared at her.

"What is this bitch doing?" Hidan asked

"There's no food. We're not stupid." Kisame muttered but they saw the girl smirk

"I wonder what the kitties would like the eat?" She said, she snapped her fingers and in each bowl was mac n cheese, the cats stared in awe.

"Maybe pizza?" She snapped again

"Or pasta?" She snapped and then she smiled

"Oh! I know! Shrimp soup! Cats love sea food!" Ana smiled as she snapped one final time. She watched the cats hesitate to eat it so she sighed and took out a spoon. She dipped it in Tobi's bowl and took a sip.

"See. Yummy. Not poison, you silly little kitties." She laughed, soon the kittens started to eat.

* * *

"She's magic!" Kisame said

"Maybe the bitch can break the curse or whatever!" Hidan grinned as if she was going to get it

"How do we know if her powers can fix us?" Konan asked

"Sshh she's staring!" Sasori said

* * *

"Ugh.. I feel like something isn't right." Ana said staring at the cats, they looked as if they were talking. Something was off about the cats, she felt it but she didn't know what..They couldn't be..no~. No one has pulled that stunt since beauty and the beast...Well better to be safe than sorry.

"Hey kitties!" She yelled out, they all looked up. She tapped her necklace and stared at them.

"Ashes to Ashes, from spirit to souls, turn these creatures into true form!" She yelled, she coughed because purple smoke surrounded them all and she heard more voices. She blew out and made the smoke disappear, she froze when she saw who was in her kitchen...naked..

"What the fuck?" She breathe out before she felt someone hit her from behind and then it went black.

* * *

"What the fuck Hidan, un!?" Deidara yelled

"What was the purpose of that?" Konan asked grabbing a robe on her couch, she hoped the strange girl wouldn't mind.

"What if the bitch tried to kill us!?" He countered

"Silence!" Pain stated, "We cannot harm her, for all we know she could send up back into another world or turn us back to cats." Pain stated

"Leader-sama, she's waking up." Kakuzu said, they watched the girl open her eyes and sit up holding her head, she looked at them all and then she looked at Hidan and glared.

* * *

"Asshole." She said towards Hidan, naked or not, she knew he was probably the one who knocked her out, the sexist bastard.

"Who the fuck are you calling an asshole bitch?!" He yelled pissed, he started to advance towards her but she beat him by using her powers zip his mouth shut.

"Don't fuck with me you inconsiderate fool. I freed you from that spell and I can very well send you back to little paw and kitty claws." Ana hissed at them, Hidan and everyone were taken back by her attitude, Kisame and Kakuzu were the first to react by laughing

"I like this girl!" Kisame said

"Anyone who can make Hidan silent is good with me." Kakuzu said, Ana took a deep breathe and smiled at him.

"My name is Anastasia Wicca. I'm 18 and the world you are currently in is the United State of America, New York City to be exact. I'm a 5th generation witch so I suggest you not upset me." Anastasia warned

"Who are you to call the shots." Pain said as he narrowed his eyes, Ana bit her tongue to stop her from commenting in any disrespectful way

"Just a warning for Hidan mainly. Nothing to call the shots. But as for all of you. It'll be best to get you clothes." Ana said blushing as she turned around, she snapped her fingers and they all had normal clothes from their world.

"So will someone tell me just how you got here?" She asked leaning against the wall

* * *

"...Traveling like that is forbidden." Anastasia said seriously. After being explained what happened, she was sitting down with everyone

"What do you mean?" Konan asked

"We cannot travel like that. Well not for weaker witches or wizards, it isn't completely forbidden but only a few witches and such can go into another world much less an anime and bring them here." Ana said, she looked at all of them. "Who ever brought you here, they're powerful. Just like me. Meaning trying to break the spell must be as done as exactly as the curse was said." she stated

"Crap." Hidan muttered

"So what do we do?" Sasori asked

"We-" Ana started before hearing a knock, she snapped her fingers and the Akatsuki were back to being kittens, she walked up and opened her door.

"Lady Wicca." Madam Lazu said

"Madam Lazu. What would you like?" Ana asked

"The council was hoping for your assistance for teaching the newer witches here tomorrow." She said with a monotone voice

"What time?" She asked

"Around noon." Madam Lazu said

"What kind of lesson is this?" Ana asked

"Potion and poison, just the basic." Madam Lazu said

"Alright. I'll have them doing the basic along with having them learn the difference between using a potions for a spell and for health." Ana said trying to hold back her smile

"Good to hear. The council will be proud. Good luck." She said before orbing out

"Yup." She muttered, she turning around and saw all the cats glaring at her, she laughed and snapped her fingers and they were standing staring at her

"Sorry. Professors can smell out trouble if not contained. She knows I don't have anyone over. If she figure out I had someone other than witches in my home, she would flip." Ana explained quickly.


End file.
